padfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Skills
Info Monster Skills are categorized into Active Skills and Leader Skills. Active Skills can help you in battle. Each skill has a cooldown time which is at max at the start of the battle. Every round you match orbs, cooldown decreases by 1. When cooldown reaches 0, the skill can be used. After the skill is used, cooldown will reset to the max value. During battle, pressing a monster's icon will let you check how many rounds are left before you can use its skill. Note: Only making a match will decrease the cooldown counter. If you move orbs without making a match, skills will not countdown, but the enemy attack timer will decrease. Leader Skills have passive effects, such as a stat boost to the team or reducing damage. Every team has 2 leaders: yours and your friend's. Both leaders' leader skills will activate during battle, and can stack. For instance, stacking two Fire Powers is 1.5x * 1.5x = 2.25x, stacking Fire Power and Power of Explosion is 3x, and two Power of Explosions is 4x. Skill Up Active Skills can be leveled up by fusing other monsters with the same skill to your monster, but the success rate is approximately 5% normally (10% during 2x Skill-Up events). Each skill level decreases the cooldown time by 1 round. The skill effect will not change. Notes about Skill Ups: *The fused monster and the original monster's skills must be the same (with the exact same name) in order to potentially level up. *A skill can level up multiple times in a single fusion of multiple monsters. You don't have to feed them one at a time. *Fusing multiple monsters at once will not increase the odds of getting a Skill Up. Each one will be calculated independently. *A successful Skill Up is unrelated to getting a "Great" or "Super" fusion bonus. *A monster's skill level has nothing to do with its EXP level. A monster at max level can still undergo fusion to raise its skill level. *When evolving a monster, if the skill stays the same, then the skill level will carry over (such as evolving into ); if the skill changes, then the skill level will reset to 1 (such as evolving into ). *Skill levels cannot be transferred, unfortunately. That is to say, if you have a at Skill Level 3, feeding it to a fresh will still only give 1 Skill Up at most. *Evolution Material and Enhance Material with Active Skills (such as ) cannot be skilled up! However, they can be used to skill up a normal monster (such as ). *Different skills have different max skill levels. You can check the max level of a monster's Active Skill by clicking on the skill on its info screen. 100% Skill Up There are currently two ways to get a 100% Skill Up: *If a monster is Ultimate Evolved and Lv 99, you will get a guaranteed Skill Up when you feed it another identical monster that is also Lv 99. *Feeding the monsters , , , , or will give a Skill Up to a monster of the same main attribute (i.e. feeding to , but not to ). These skill-up monsters can be farmed from various Coin Dungeons. Monster Active Skills : See: Active Skills List Monster Leader Skills : See: Leader Skills List zh:宠物技能 Category:Skills